


Want It Bad

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [26]
Category: All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Castration, Consensual Sex, Creepy Fluff, Dead People, Dominance, F/F, Female Killer, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Inescapable Fate, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Mandy Lane, Lovestruck villian uses murder to flirt, Marking, Mild Gore, Murder, Past Murder Attempt, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Scars, Swearing, Teasing, Triple Drabble, keeping secrets, smiles/laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: All the boys want Mandy Lane, and so do all of the girls. They want to either murder her out of jealousy orfuckher. Chloe definitely is the second option.





	Want It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> These lesbians,,,, [BAD ROMANCE PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND] oh man but you know what, I know this movie is garbage but it has the Final Girl as the murderer and it is gay as hell and that's all that matters. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

 

*

All the boys want Mandy Lane, and so do all of the girls.

They want to either murder her out of jealousy or _fuck_ her. Chloe definitely is the second option.

She's a floppy and whining mess while high off her ass, and Mandy pretends to get exasperated, leading her away from the grabby, insistent hands of teenage boys. Before Mandy can slice their fingers off.

Chloe somehow forgave her for literally stabbing her to the point of bloodloss, being nonchalant. "I probably deserved it for being a bitch," she murmurs, fluffing out her thin, blonde bangs and observing Mandy's semi-smiling reflection in the bathroom mirror. A curt, toneless laugh. "It's okay, Mandy… you can say it. Not like I'm gonna _tell_ anybody…"

Mandy's glossy-pink lips twitch into a grin. _Fierce_ and beautiful. If she had it her way, Mandy would strip away doubt in Chloe's mind.

 _Warp_ her physically and emotionally.

She has tried before — Mandy left out the corpse of a boy who raped Chloe in freshman year, swinging from the lemon tree, his neck stiffened and broken. His trackpants covered in dark, tacky blood where Mandy sawed off his penis while he was still conscious for the agony. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed, telling Mandy it was lucky there weren't neighbors nearby, dragging Mandy inside to wipe flecks of gore off her cheeks.

They roll on Chloe's mattress, lips kiss-bitten and swollen, with Mandy's hand dominantly and roughly grinding on the other girl's clit.

"I'm not sure what I _wanted_ to do to you," she admits, caressing a hand possessively over Chloe's neck and shoulder-joint, digging her nails in, and sliding her other hand under Chloe's spaghetti tank-top, outlining the deep-tissue scarring left by Mandy's kitchen knife that cut her open. "I think I do now."

*

 


End file.
